phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Borgs
The Animal Borgs are characters from the TV movie Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension and the episode "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension". They are the 2nd Dimension counterparts of the heroic animal agents of O.W.C.A.. Early Life They were agents working for the O.W.C.A. in the name of good, but it all changed when the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz formulated a plot to take over the Tri-State Area with his army of Norm Bots. The O.W.C.A. sent in their best agent, Perry the Platypus, to stop Doof at all costs, but Doof manages to defeat Perry and turns him into a ruthless cyborg dubbed Platyborg. After assigning Platyborg as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm Bots, Doof proceeded on with his plan, which became a complete success. Several days after Doof's complete takeover, his wife Charlene took the opportunity to capture 25 more agents and turned them into ruthless cyborgs, causing the Agency to go defunct. Ever since then, the Animal-Borgs had been secretly enforcing the evil Doofenshmirtz family's rule over the Tri-State Area for the next five years. History Two months following Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, Charlene sets out two giant ant robots and the Animal Borgs to attack the Resistance at Danville Park. Though the giant ant robots got defeated, the Animal Borgs manage to succeed in capturing the reformed Platyborg, intending to bring him over to Charlene's penthouse. Eventually, the Resistance manages to rescue Platyborg, but not before one of its members, Isabella Garcia-Shaprio, recognizes Chihuahuaborg as her lost pet Pinky. Despite their failure, Peter the Pandaborg manages to capture Ferb Fletcher and brings him to Charlene. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Resistance leader Candace Flynn heads over to 2nd Charlene's penthouse with Phineas Flynn and Platyborg, taking a restrained Doofenshmirtz with them since they need him to get through the sensor systems to get in. However, having expected their arrival, Charlene reveals that the attack on Danville Park and the kidnapping were just diversions to trick the Resistance into bringing her husband to free him. At that moment, the Animal Borgs arrive to hold Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg at gunpoint. However, anticipating that they would be caught, Ferb manages to release the trio by pretending that he was turned into a cyborg by Charlene, as part of the Resistance's true plan to launch a frontal attack on the penthouse. At that moment, the Resistance arrive, equipped with specialized fedora hats that contain magnetic deprogramming chips that will relieve the Animal Borgs of their evil programming. The plan was a success, and all the Animal Borgs are now free from Charlene's control, except for Pandaborg, who became crushed under rubble after being defeated by Platyborg. The Animal-Borgs then turn against the evil Doofenshmirtz couple by holding them at gunpoint so that the Resistance can take them into custody. Unfortunately, the evil couple's daughter Vanessa arrives and tricks Candace into letting her have a little time with her parents, allowing the notorious Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, the Animal Borgs went back to duty at the O.W.C.A., where Candace wishes them good luck on their next mission to track down the notorious Doofenshmirtz family and bring them to justice for their crimes against humanity in the Tri-State Area. Gallery TFTR 15.png|Pinky the Chihuahuaborg Dogborg.jpg|Agent Dog/Dogborg and Agent C/Chickenborg TFTR 18.png|Agent Kitty/Kittyborg S4E23_Pandaborg_notices_someone.JPG|Peter the Pandaborg ReturnedAgents.jpg|Kittyborg, Kangaborg, Monkeyborg, Flamigoborg, and Racoonborg Trivia Several members include: * Agent C/Chickenborg * Agent D (Dog)/Dogborg * Agent F (Flamigo)/Flamigoborg * Agent F (Frog)/Frogborg * Agent K (Kangaroo)/Kangarooborg * Agent K (Kitty)/Kittyborg * Agent L (Lizard)/Lizardborg * Agent M (Monkey)/Monkeyborg * Agent O (Owl)/Owlborg * Agent P (Perry)/Platyborg * Peter the_PandaborgAgent Peter/Pandaborg * Pinky the_ChihuahuaborgAgent Pinky/Chihuahuaborg * Agent P (Pig)/Pigborg * Agent R (Rabbit)/Rabbitborg * Agent R (Raccoon)/Raccoonborg * Agent R (Rat)/Ratborg * Agent Terry/Turtleborg es:Cyborgs animales Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Animals Category:Agents Category:2nd Dimension Category:Characters Category:O.W.C.A. Category:A Category:Cyborgs Category:One appearance only